


Опять меня тянет в море

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив сталкивается со стихией, превосходящей морскую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опять меня тянет в море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Of The Running Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185252) by [caliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat). 



Первой любовью Стива стало море.

Под его поверхностью, куда не проникал ни звук, ни свет, где ощущались только жжение в глазах и свобода невесомости, все тяготы исчезали. Тревоги утопали в соленых глубинах.

Стив сбежал к морю после того, как умерла мать, а отец оттолкнул его, и холодные объятия стали утешением, когда все остальное вокруг потеряло смысл. На флоте постоянное присутствие воды служило Стиву маяком, связующей нитью с жизнью, оставленной позади. После каждой наземной миссии он возвращался, и море ждало его как беззаветно преданная возлюбленная, радушно встречало, как бы далеко он ни забрел.

Вода всегда его успокаивала. Дополняла.

Он стоит на пороге веранды и наслаждается предвкушением первого за день плавания. Бриз ерошит ему волосы и щекочет нос морской свежестью. Где-то вдалеке волны в успокаивающем ритме разбиваются о рифы. Идеальное субботнее утро, тихое и безмятежное начало ленивых выходных, не расписанных поминутно строгими планами — нет ни приказов, ждущих выполнения, ни обещаний, которые нужно сдержать.

Пока не звонит телефон.

— Привет! — гремит из динамика голос Дэнни, как всегда напористый и агрессивный. — Занят?

— Я…

— Мы с Грейс идем на эту ерунду в океанариуме, какое-то новое представление, то ли про акул, то ли про морских котиков, ну, или что у вас тут водится. Хочешь присоединиться?

Стив с нетерпением смотрит на пляж и не знает, что собирается сказать, пока слова не вырываются сами по себе:

— Мама часто меня туда водила.

Он морщится от того, как жалко и прерывисто они звучат.

Тихое дыхание Дэнни заполняет наступившую паузу. Когда он снова начинает говорить, в его голосе столько тепла, что у Стива чуть не подгибаются колени.

— В общем, приходи. Мы будем ждать у входа. И пошевеливайся, начало через двадцать минут.

Он отключается, не дожидаясь ответа.

Стив думает, что Дэнни похож на море, такой же своенравный и непредсказуемый в своих внезапных штормах и переменных течениях. Нарастающий прилив из эмоций, слов и любви, опасный, как прибой у Северного берега, успокаивающий, как безмятежные воды Ланикаи, принося тепло вместо морской прохлады, врезается в Стива, сбивает с ног и уносит на своих волнах, лишая всякой ориентации в пространстве.

Перемены назревают на горизонте, тревожащие, как скопление туч перед штормом. Отлив тянет за собой осевший под ногами песок, и сила гравитации оборачивается вспять. Новая волна бросается вперед, прорезая путь из глубин океана, чтобы разрушить и перестроить все на своем пути.

И похоже, откатится она еще очень нескоро.

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строчка из стихотворения Джона Мейсфилда «Sea-Fever» [в переводе С. Маршака](http://poetry_pearls.tripod.com/Poets/Masefield.htm).


End file.
